Sergeant McNally
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Sam's back from UC and there's a new batch of Rookies. Andy's a Navy Sergeant and a new rookie at 15 Division. First crossover so please be gentle with the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I know nothing of how deployment orders are actually received and I have researched (at least tried) how long deployments last. Seems from what I can gather that 8 to nine months are the "standard" depending on where you are called to. **_

_**It's a SLIGHT crossover with Hawaii 5-0. Although I don't really see what others do in Steve and Kono together but I did it for this story. I guess because I like Kono more than Catherine.**_

Sam is standing in the lot talking to Oliver. It's his first day back on shift after 8 months under. Ollie is entertaining him with stories of the new rookies he has yet to meet. The roar of a motorcycle stops their conversation. Sam admires the Harley as the camo clad driver backs it into a spot.

Sam nods. "One of the rookies?" He looks back as Oliver nods. "He's got great taste. That's a beautiful bike."

Oliver chuckles. "Indeed."

Sam reminds himself to speak to the guy later. He watches as they get off the bike and removes the helmet. A mane of brunette hair flies everywhere as _she_ shakes her hair out. Sam's jaw drops as he realizes he missed the _ve_ry feminine figure in the uniform. He looks back at Ollie. "What the hell?"

Oliver busts out laughing. They watch as she puts her hair in a ponytail and pulls her hat on. "You remember Tommy McNally?"

Sam scoffed. He wasn't a copper _anyone_ would forget. "What do you think?"

Oliver nodded at the woman making her way towards them. "Andy McNally."

Sam shook his head. He hadn't seen her in years and certainly never remembered her looking quite so sexy. "Wow. It's been a while." Checking out her uniform. "Navy right?"

Andy was watching them watch her. She smiled as she checked Sam out. He looked as good as she remembered. She stopped in front of them, nodding at Oliver. "Sir." Oliver smiled and waved. She turned to Sam and held out her hand. "You probably don't remember me. Andy McNally."

Sam took her hand and gasped a little at the warmth and electricity. "Yeah. Tommy's ki...daughter. Navy huh?"

Andy smiled big and nodded. She was still trying to get over the jolt of electricity that she felt from him. "Yes sir. Sergeant Andy McNally." Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well, it was nice to see you again Sa...sir. I guess we'll be working together now that you're back?"

He smiled. "You can stick with Sam. Sir, doesn't quite fit me and yeah. I'm pretty sure we'll be working together. Boyko is trying to get me to be a T.O."

Oliver watched the back and forth like it was a tennis match. He knew the moment he saw her Sam would be intrigued by her. "Ok you two! I think it's time we head in for Parade."

Andy led the way and Sam watched, admiring her form in her Navy uniform. He changed and went to the Parade room to wait. She came bouncing in seconds before Boyko. He couldn't believe she looked just as good in the copper uniform. Not many of the female officers could pull off looking feminine in it but she really did. To his surprise _and _delight he was partnered with her.

He grabbed the keys and headed to the coffee station. A few minutes later he felt her presence. "How does it feel to be back?"

Sam shrugged; he'd mastered the art of recovering from long UC stints. "Feels pretty good. It'll take some time getting used to sleeping in my own bed. I imagine you know what that feels like." He turned to see her smiling big.

She nodded. "Yeah. After a few tours sleeping in a bunk on a ship you start to love that lumpy mattress at home."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "That you do." He held up a coffee. "Don't know how you like it."

She let her fingers lightly brush his, hoping to feel the electricity again. And she did. "Black. You?"

She watched as he swallowed hard before speaking. "Black."

She took the cup and smiled. "Ready?" Sam nodded and motioned towards the door.

He let her lead the way for a minute while he composed himself then quickly caught up. "Nice bike by the way."

Andy giggled. "I saw you looking." She noticed him blush a little, which was a sight she never thought she'd see on him. "At my bike. My dad isn't too thrilled with me riding it but it's important to me so he lets it slide."

He wondered. "Important?"

She nodded as she climbed in the passenger's side. "Someone really important to me helped me rebuild it. It's my baby."

Sam's heart jumped. _Probably her boyfriend._ "I understand. I...umm...I do a little bit of mechanic work myself. I can imagine the hours it took."

Before they could really start talking about it her phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled. "Sorry. I need to take this." Sam nodded and tried to focus on the road. "Hey! How are you?" He tried his best to hear the other end but couldn't. "Nope. I'm doing just fine. I'm partnered with someone new today. I know. I know." She sighed with a giggle. "Stop! Of course I remember that night. Hey! You started it!" Sam was starting to feel a little sick and like he was caught in the middle of a personal conversation. She giggled again. "Again! You're fault. Steve!"

Sam had had enough. He pulled over in front of a coffee shop and got out of the car. Andy looked up to see that they had stopped and furrowed her brow. She hadn't heard the radio go off. "Hey Steve! I gotta go. I'll see you this weekend. Love you too cousin." She was hanging up as she climbed out of the car. She saw him inside in line so she walked in and stood next to him. "Sir?"

Again, he _felt_ her presence _before_ she spoke. "McNally."

She looked around. "A coffee already? You've barely finished your other one."

Sam shifted and adjusted his utility belt. "Thought I'd give you some privacy." He wouldn't look at her.

She nodded and stepped a little closer to him. "I appreciate that but it wasn't necessary. It was just someone from my unit."

He tried to play unconcerned and shrugged. "Ok."

Things were a little awkward the rest of the day. She watched him with the other senior officers at the Penny after shift. She finished her drink and made her way to the bar. She could feel his eyes on her and she planted herself right next to him. She could see him out of the corner of her eye.

He saw her leave the Rookie table and walk over. He did his best to keep it together but two tumblers of scotch and two beers had him a little relaxed. He turned in his barstool to face her. "McNally."

She looked over and nodded. "Swarek."

_Damn! She could even make his last name sound sexy. _"You alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep." Popping the "P". "You?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Good." She nodded and turned back to wait for Liam. He knew he was going to have to say something. He cleared his throat. "Umm. McNally, about earlier..." She turned back to look at him and waited. "I _may_ have acted like an ass and I'm sorry."

She quirked an eyebrow. "May?"

He smiled a little. "Ok. I a_cted_ like an ass and I'm sorry."

Andy shrugged, deciding to torture him just a little longer. "I _am_ a little curious as to _why _you acted like that."

Sam took a deep breath and looked around. The bar was busy and his friends were wrapped up in a conversation, not paying attention to them. "Well, umm..." He sighed and ran his hand across his face. "See, the thing is...I _might_ have been a little bit..."

They were interrupted by Oliver clapping Sam on the back and saying. "Sammy! Brother, you need another drink."

Sam sighed as he turned to his friend. "I'm good brother and it sounds like you are too. I should call you a cab." He looked back and she was back at the Rookie table. He silently cursed Oliver for interrupting. He grabbed Shaw by the arm and led him outside. "Come on buddy."

Andy watched Sam help his slightly drunker friend out the door. She didn't feel right leaving her senior officers to get themselves home safely plus she was hoping for a chance for Sam to finish his sentence. She handed her beer to Dov. "Finish this for me. See you guys tomorrow." She quickly made her way outside, finding Oliver and Sam leaning against the building waiting.

She walked up. "Come on guys. I'll give you a ride."

Sam looked even more sober. "Thanks McNally but I called a cab. You don't have to."

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I _want_ to. Come on."

Sam tugged Oliver towards Andy's car and helped him in the backseat before sliding in the front next to Andy. "Thanks."

Andy nodded. "No problem." The ride to Oliver's house was in silence. Sam made sure his friend got up to the door safely then they headed to Sam's. She pulled up to the curb and parked.

Sam shifted in his seat. "Thanks for the ride." He could see her watching him out of the corner of her eye. She nodded. "Look Andy..."

She got out of her car and walked over to the sidewalk next to his door. Sam sighed and climbed out. "I don't know what's going on with you but if I've done something wrong I'd like to know."

Sam moved over in front of her and shook his head. "You haven't done anything Andy." He stepped closer and reached out to touch her cheek. "I...umm...I was jealous." She furrowed her brow and he gave her a small smile, stepping even closer. He cupped her face in his hands. _"Jesus Andy! Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_

She smiled as she pulled him closer and whispered. "_Why don't you tell me?"_

He growled and pressed himself to her. "How about I _show _you?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded as she crushed her lips to his. They got lost in each other until the need for air became great. Sam shook the fog out as stepped back. "Damn." He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly.

She nodded. "I know Sam and it's ok. We don't have much longer."

They knew there was a mutual attraction but lines were never crossed, except for the kiss because of the rule.

Three days after she was cut loose Andy was waiting for him in the lot before shift. He smiled when he pulled up and saw her leaning on her car. "Morning McNally!"

She nudged him. "Morning Sam." They stared at each other for a few minutes. "Hey Sam!" They were walking side by side towards the station.

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

She dipped her head down and looked back up at him. "What are you doing after work?"

He held back the face splitting smile that was threatening to appear and shrugged. "Probably just a drink at the Penny. You?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I thought about a drink but was hoping maybe you'd have dinner with me instead."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, sounds good." They continued their walk to the station. During the day they discussed where they might go for dinner.

Andy had her own plans. "I actually thought I'd cook. If that's ok with you?"

Sam felt his skin flush a little. Alone in her apartment was not what he thought would happen. "Sounds great." Shift went by pretty quickly and Sam found himself waiting outside the locker rooms. Twenty minutes after she disappeared inside she emerged. His jaw dropped slightly at her appearance; purple flowing summer dress and black heels. Her hair was down and she was wearing silver hoops. _Damn! This woman can make anything look good._ "Wow! You look great."

A blush crept over her cheeks as she admired his jeans and button up shirt look. She loved how his shirt showed off his broad shoulders and muscular arms. And _those jeans_, those jeans hugged his perfect ass so well. "Thanks. You look pretty good too."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Come on." He placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked outside. She'd driven her car today because she knew she'd be wearing a dress when she left work.

He followed her home and parked behind her car. She only lived a few miles from the station and surprisingly from his house. He followed her inside and stood in the kitchen doorway as she went to the fridge. "Beer?" He smiled and nodded. She grabbed two and walked back to where he was standing.

She was really close to him now. He could smell the raspberry shampoo and soap she had used. He took the beer as she offered it. "Thank you." Their eyes were locked the whole time. She smiled and nodded. "You really do look great." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, her eyes fluttering closed.

She stepped closer and whispered. "_Sam." _She closed the gap between them; resting her hand on his chest as she pressed her lips to his. Sam took her in his arms and deepened the kiss. She moaned as he pressed his body to hers. He kept his left arm around her with his hand on her hip and his right hand slowly made its way up her back, coming to rest around the back of her neck.

Andy melted at his touch. She ran her hands across his chest and up to his shoulders. He felt even more amazing than she expected. She could feel him growing and it made her insides flutter. She pulled back after kissing him hard again. "Why don't I get dinner started and you can find something on TV?"

Sam licked his lips, still tasting her, caressing her cheek he nodded. "Ok." He stood in the doorway watching her for a few minutes before going to the living room. He turned on the TV and walked around, looking at her pictures. Most were of her and her unit in different places. She was always smiling and standing next to the same guy in every picture. He couldn't help but wonder who the guy was.

A few minutes later he felt her arms snake around him. "My unit." Sam nodded. "I've served with most of the guys my entire career."

Sam pulled her around to his front. "How did you end up in the _U.S. Navy_?"

Andy giggled. "My family isn't just full of cops. I had a full ride for basketball at the University of North Carolina. Tore my ACL in my fourth starting game and as you can guess my basketball career was over. Lost my scholarship and couldn't really afford college without it. I have a few cousins in the Navy so I joined and five years later here I am."

Sam kissed her neck. "What made you decide to become a copper?" She gave him a funny look. "I mean, five years in and you're already a Sergeant. Sounds like you could have a long career if you wanted."

She shook her head. "I do want a career but not as a military officer. I've got one more year left and then I'm done."

He furrowed his brow. "You're still active duty?" She nodded. "What's going to happen if you get called up again?"

She had thought about that. "I've talked to my CO and he's almost certain that we won't get deployed again before my time is up. But if I do, then I go do my tour and I'm out."

His heart stuttered a little. The thought of her being gone for a year or longer didn't sit well. Now he knew how Sarah must feel. He cleared his throat. "Well I'm going to be selfish and hope that you don't get deployed. I might miss you."

Andy laughed and shyly bit her bottom lip. "_Might _miss huh?" He nodded. "I guess I'll have to work on changing that to _will_ miss." She pulled him close by his shirt. "Swarek, I _really_ think you should kiss me _right now_." Her lips brushed his as she spoke.

He sucked in a breath as her lips brushed his. He pulled her hard into him and crushed his lips to hers, sliding his hand down her back and stopping just above her perfect ass. He kissed her deeply. "_God! You're beautiful." _

She sighed as she kissed him again. "_Sam."_

He'd take her right now given the chance but he knows she's worth the wait. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Dinner smells great."

She smiled and nudged him towards the living room. "Let me go check on it and I'll bring you another drink."

Sam smiled and squeezed her hand. "Ok." He planted himself on the sofa and listened to her in the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with drinks. Dinner took another 15 minutes and they ate at her dining room table. They ate and talked, while sharing a bottle of wine. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun on a date. She was too perfect.

Andy offered dessert but Sam passed. "More TV?"

He nodded and grabbed the bottle of wine, following her into the living room. "Dinner was amazing Andy, thank you."

She cuddled up to him after he sat down. "If you think _that _was amazing wait until you have my lasagna."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Now you're just teasing."

She moved over to straddle his lap and whispered as she nibbled on his neck. "_You're so sexy Sam_."

He let out a shaky laugh. No woman had ever called him sexy, at least not to his face and not with the emotion she was showing. "_Andy!_" He ran his fingers through her hair and reveled in her warm lips kissing and nibbling his neck. "_You're so damn beautiful_." They got lost in each other. He was painfully hard and had to shake himself out of the fog of lust. He didn't know how much longer he could refrain from ravishing her body.

She could feel the heat and intensity radiating off of him. "Do you want me Sam?"

He let out a little chuckle as he stared into her eyes. "More than you could possibly imagine."

She moved off his lap and stood in front of him, taking the belt from her dress and holding an end out to him. He took it and wrapped it around his index finger, watching her. She smiled sweetly. "I'm all yours."

He gently pulled on the belt, it untied and her dress slowly unwrapped, falling to the ground. The sight of her took his breath away. She was _perfect_. He slid forward on the sofa as he admired her body. "_Jesus Andy!_" He started at her ankles, slowly running the tips of his fingers up her calves, to her thighs, across her ass, and up her back, stopping as he twined his fingers in her hair. He kissed along the tops of her breasts and her collar bones. He whispered huskily. "_Your skin is so soft." _He stopped at the tattoo that scrolled across her ribs, lightly running his fingers across it. _Non_ _Sibi Sed Patriea. _

She sighed at his touch. Sam's hands did crazy things to her. "_Sam!" _She started unbuttoning his shirt so she could run her hands over his muscular chest. She slid it off and threw it on her sofa.

Sam pulled her close and they kissed passionately. She moved to his belt and pants next. Sam took her hands in his. "Wait." She looked confused and tried to pull away. "No. Don't do that. I just...not out here. I...bed, your bed."Andy smiled as she led him back to her room. "What does your tattoo mean?"

She took his hand and ran his fingers across it again. "_Non Sibi Sed Patriea. _Not for self but for country."

Sam nodded as he leaned over and kissed it lightly. She tangled her fingers up in his hair as he planted light kisses over her ribs and abdomen. They slowly undressed each other, worshipping each other's bodies. Sam gently lay down on the bed with her. She smiled at his gentleness. "I'm not going to break Sam."

He smiled as he hovered over her. "Believe me; I know how tough you are." He lightly kissed all around her face; cheeks, nose, eyelids. "You're so beautiful Andy." They made love several times that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.

They spent practically every night together after that; dinner at each other's place, dinner dates, nights at the Penny, basketball games, concerts, even a trip to St. Catherine's. Things were going really well for them. One of the few mornings she woke up without Sam it was to her phone ringing. She hoped it was Sam and was a little surprised to see her cousin's name appear. "Hey Steve! What's going on?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Andy but I have some...news."

She sat up in bed, heart pounding. "What? Are you sick? Is Kono ok?"

He shook his head. "She's a little angry but she'll be ok. We umm...we've been called up."

Andy slammed her fist into her pillow. "No! No! Steve! Please tell me this is a joke."

He shook his head as if she could see him. "Sorry cousin. Your orders should be arriving today."

She looked at the clock, 7:00 a.m., w_ay_ too early for mail. "How long?"

He tapped his pen on his desk as he read over his own. "Total? Eleven months. We have our eight weeks of training, we get a few days off and then we're gone for nine months."

_Sam. _Now all she could think about was him. Four wonderful months together and now she has to tell him she's going to be gone for almost a year. And then there's her job and her friends. "Damn it! And there's _no way_ I can get out of this." Not a question but a fact.

Steve mumbled. "Believe me: I would if I could. Kono and I were supposed to be getting married in six months."

She felt really bad about her little fit. "Aww. Steve! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled. "That's the nature of still being active duty. At least you know you're almost done. Once we get back that's it for you." She nodded. Steve still had two more years. "When are you going to tell Sam?"

She fell back on her bed. "Jesus!" She sighed. "Sam. Things were going so well."

Steve shook his head. "Don't push him away Andy. The man knew what he was getting into and I'm pretty sure he loves you. Let him make the decision."

She knew he was happy with her, they were happy together but how could she ask him to wait for a year when they really had _just _started dating. "I'll...I'll talk to him about it as soon as I get them."

He nodded. "Ok. Just remember what I said. Kono needs me. Call me once you get things worked out."


	2. Chapter 2

They hung up and she closed her eyes. It seemed like hours passed before her phone rang again. This time it really was Sam. "Hello?"

He could hear it right away. Something was wrong. "Good morning beautiful."

She sighed as the sound of his husky voice. "Hey. How long have you been awake?"

He chuckled and yawned. "Maybe an hour. You?"

She rolled over on her side and pulled the pillow he slept on the other night close. "Had a 7:00 wake up call."

That must have been what had her sounding so unhappy. "Want to talk about it?"

A tear rolled down to her pillow. "Not right now but later I promise."

He nodded. "Ok. How about lunch with me?"

She smiled. "I wish I could. I umm...I have something to do but maybe we could do dinner?"

He wasn't happy. "I have night shift. We can do it another night."

She could hear the disappointment. "How about a late lunch or early dinner? I'd really like to see you before you go on shift. We...I missed you last night. I could bring food to the station."

He'd missed her too. "Ok. We could meet there around 3:00, find us a nice quiet interview room and you can be my dessert."

Andy busted out laughing. "Wow Swarek! You _really_ know how to charm the ladies."

She sounded like her old self now. "Well, I _am_ pretty awesome."

They talked for a few more minutes and confirmed their 3:00 lunch date at the barn. Andy reluctantly drug herself out of bed, made some coffee and toast. After she ate she went for a run. Just after noon her doorbell rang. She looked through the peep hole to see a FedEx guy with an envelope. She opened the door and signed for her letter. She sat at the dining room table reading over her orders as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She slammed her fist down on the table in frustration. She read through everything and pulled out the necessary papers for Frank. She took a shower and at 2:00 she left for the barn, grabbing the food for lunch with Sam, on the way.

The station was buzzing when she walked in. Frank was sitting at his desk as she made her way up his steps. She stood for minute before knocking on his open door. He looked up and smiled as he saw her. "McNally! Come in." The moment he met this young lady he knew she was going to be something. Then she started dating his best friend and had made him smile for the first time in a _long _time.

She walked in and stood in front of his desk; feet apart, hands behind her back. "Sir."

He could tell immediately from her body language that something was wrong. "What can I do for you McNally?" She handed over the envelope and waited for him to read the contents. He looked up at her with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Andy." She simply nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment. "Does Sam know?"

She let a single tear roll down as she shook her head. "I just got them. We're umm...we're having lunch here in a little bit and I'm going to tell him then."

Frank nodded. "He's going to support you, you know?" She barely nodded. "Andy, I've known Sammy for 10 years. He loves you even if he hasn't said it yet." Those words surprised Andy a little bit. "Just give him chance, ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you sir." She left his office and went to wait in the bull pen for Sam. He showed up at 3:00 like clockwork.

He saw her bike in the lot when he pulled in. It brought a smile to his face even though he knew something was going on with her. He walked in to the bull pen to find her at his desk, staring off into space. Unfocused was not a look he was used to seeing on her and it worried him a little. He stopped in front of her and squatted. "Sweetheart?"

She broke out of her fog and smiled as she saw him. "Hey!" She took his hand. "I brought sandwiches from Al's Deli."

Sam smiled, it was their favorite place. "Let's go find a room then." He led her down the hall until they found an empty interview room. Sam led her in, closing the door and locking it behind him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you last night." He felt her shudder. Turning her around he could see she was trying not to cry. "Andy?" He cupped her face in his hands. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath before she pulled the envelope out of her bag and handed it to him. He looked confused until he saw the Navy seal on it. "You got orders." She nodded. He laid the envelope on the table and pulled her close to him. "Today?" She nodded again. He held her; running his hand up and down her back and kissing the top of her head.

It took Andy a few minutes of being in Sam's arms before she could finally speak. "I'm going to be gone for a while."

He had pulled back and found a chair for them to sit in. She sat in his lap sideways. "How long?"

She looked down at their intertwined fingers. "Eleven months."

All he could think was _Wow._ He ran a hand up and down her arm. "Ok. When?"

She couldn't quite gage how he was feeling so she shut herself off and stood up. Her departure from his lap surprised him a little as he watched her pace back and forth. "First I'll have eight weeks of training. Then we get a few days off before we ship out. I leave for training on the first of September."

He took a deep breath. That meant they had two months. He stood up and walked to her, pulling her into his arms. "We make the most of the time we have then. When you get the days off before shipping out I'll come see you and we'll spend it alone, just the two of us."

She hadn't expected to hear him say that. "Sam, you don't have to..."

Her words were cut off by his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly and softly, backing her up against the closest wall. They finally pulled apart, both breathless. "Andy, I...I can't imagine my life without you in it." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I _will_ be here every day, waiting for you. We can make eleven months, if you want to."

She let out a shaky laugh. "I do Sam. I really do." They kissed again. "I was afraid..."

He shook his head. "You were afraid I wouldn't want to wait?" She nodded. "I'm _not_ going anywhere." He chuckled. "You're kind of stuck with me."

Things turned lighter and they ate lunch. "I know you're off late but come over?" Sam smiled and nodded. She pulled out her keys and pulled one off. "Feel free to wake me up any way you can think of."

Sam laughed and kissed her. "My pleasure."

She left him at the locker room doors and went back home. She called her dad and they had dinner together, where she told him about her orders. Andy finally made her way home around 10:00. Sam still had 5 hours left of his shift so she took a shower and went to bed.

Sam smiled as he slipped into her house. He hated night shifts because he would have to try to sleep when everyone else's day was just getting started. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind falling asleep next to Andy during the day light. He'd taken a long hot shower at work so he quietly walked into her bedroom and undressed quickly, sliding in next to her.

She heard him close the door quietly and the rustle of his clothes as he undressed. The bed dipped and he slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her shoulder lightly. Andy moaned and pressed herself back into him. "_Sam."_ He went instantly hard at her breathlessly calling his name. She rolled over and wrapped herself around him. "_I missed you._" He kissed her deeply as she continued to rub her naked body against his.

She sighed as she felt his throbbing erection on her thigh. "_I missed you too." _She reached between them and took him in her hand, stroking slowly.

He groaned at the touch of her warm hand. "_God Andy!" _He bucked into her hand. "_That feels so good."_ She pushed him over on his back and moved over on top of him, kissing her way down. She loved feeling him squirm underneath her. She reached her destination and took him in her mouth.

Sam hissed and bucked at the sensation of her soft warm lips around him. He tried to tug on her. "Andy, don't...you don't..." She lightly flicked the tip of her tongue across the head of his throbbing erection. Sam gasped and tangled his fingers up in hair. He was torn between stopping her and letting her finish. She took him all the way into her mouth and hummed. He bucked his hips. "Oh! God!"

She continued pleasing him for several minutes until _her_ need for _him_ became too great. She slowly moved back up and kissed him as she slid down onto him, burying him deep inside her, both groaning at the feeling.

She didn't need or want sweet and gentle tonight. She _needed_ him. "You Sam." She says through moans. "I need you."

He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. "I'm here sweetheart. Anything, anything you want." He would give her absolutely anything. He moved slowly in and out of her. He had her breathless and grasping at him. "Tell me... Tell me what you need sweetheart."

She arched her back and met every one of his slow thrusts. She cupped his face and pulled him into a searing kiss. "I need...oh god... Not... Not gentle Sam. Not tonight. I need _more_."

He was pretty certain of what she was asking for. When he stopped moving she whimpered. He needed her to focus. Caressing her cheek he whispered. "_Tell me. I'll do anything_."

She hungrily kissed him and pulled him to her. "Not... I don't...don't want gentle."

He thrust himself hard and deep into her. The squeal she let out let him know she had what she wanted. "Is that what you want?"

She barely panted out. "_Yes!_"

He thrust into her again, garnering another squeal. He was barely keeping it together. This was not how they normally were together. Her pleas were turning him on even more. He picked up his pace and deepened his thrusts. "_Fuck Andy_!"

She held him in a death grip, whimpering his name. "_Yes! That Sam! Just like that!"_

He hooked his arm under her right leg opening her up more. He could feel her tighten against him as he thrust harder and harder. He was about to lose control when he felt her clamp down on him, screaming his name. He followed right behind her. He lay on her, holding her tight and kissing every inch he could reach as they both recovered.

He rolled them over so she was on top. "You ok?" She nodded into his chest as she played with the light spattering of hair. "You sure? I didn't hurt you did I?" That was the last thing he wanted.

She sighed contently. "Not even a little." She rose up and rested her chin on his chest. "That was amazing." She gave him a toothy grin.

He pulled her up into a deep kiss. "I know you're worried about what's going to happen to us while you're gone." She nodded slightly. "I'm all yours McNally. I mean it." He ran his fingers through her hair. "If it makes you feel any better I'm not that happy about you being on a ship with a bunch of men."

Andy giggled at the face he was making. "A bunch of men that are like my brothers." He shook his head. "Yes they are." They talked a while longer. She needed him again. "Make love to me Sam." She whispered.

He nodded as he pulled her on top of him, slowly sliding her down on him. He sat up with his arms wrapped around her. He moved so slowly and whispered. "_Like this_?" She nodded into his shoulder as she whimpered.

They had two months until she left for training. They spent as much time as possible together. Frank even tried to keep them on the same schedule if he could. Two days after she found out, she told their friends before it was announced during parade. Traci took it the hardest. Frank scheduled Sam off the day before her departure. The night before that they spent at the Penny with their friends.

She spent the next morning with her dad then Sam picked her up. The rest of the time was theirs. He'd planned a very romantic dinner at his place. He also had a present for her, something she could carry with her since she didn't wear jewelry. The night at the Penny Traci took a great group shot and then one of her with Sam. She caught them off guard and it was a perfectly romantic candid shot. Andy was standing in front of him looking up and back as he whispered something in her ear, both were smiling big at the secret. While she ate with her dad, Sam met up with Traci to make copies of the pictures.

He bought a photo wallet that she could carry with her. It also could hold a little something else. Before he left to pick her up he put the chicken in to marinade. Tonight was going to be perfect. At 12:00 he picked her up and they went back to his place. Sam knocked on her dad's door with a bouquet of daisies behind his back. He kind of expected Andy to answer and held them out when the door opened.

Tommy laughed when he was presented with flowers by Sam Swarek. He had been surprised when Andy had told him they were dating. Sam wasn't usually the dating type but things seemed to be going really well for them. "Sammy boy, how sweet but I'm not really a flowers kind of guy."

Sam blushed a little and laughed. "Sorry Tommy. I thought Andy might answer the door."

The elder McNally shook his head and nodded for Sam to come inside. "Clearly. She's getting a few things out of her room. I store her stuff when she's going out."

Sam nodded, his stomach twisting at the idea of her leaving in less than 24 hours. He heard her say. "Dad, is that Sam?" She came bounding out of her room and into his arms. "Hey!" He handed her the flowers.

She practically knocked him over. "Sam! They're beautiful. Thank you!" They kissed chastely. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sam nodded. "Not as beautiful as you. We can stay a little longer if you need more time."

Tommy could see her considering it. "I've actually got a meeting to get to. You kids go have fun." He held his arms open for Andy and she went to him. "I love you pumpkin and be careful."

Andy nodded into his shoulder. "I will Dad. I love you and...and take care of yourself ok?"

He smiled. "Don't worry pumpkin. It'll be different this time."

She hugged him one last long time before they left. Sam held her hand tight as they drove back to his place. "You ok sweetheart?"

He could see the tears glistening her eyes. Nodding she croaked out. "Yes. I'm ok. I just hate... I hate leaving him like this."

Sam squeezed her hand. "I'll look in on him for you if that'll help?"

She beamed a big toothy grin. "Really Sam?" He nodded and she practically crawled over the console to hug him. "_Thank you so much."_

He chuckled. "My pleasure sweetheart. Your dad's a good guy, Ollie will help too. He was our T.O. when we were coming through." He could see her relax instantly.

The smile was permanent. She played with the flowers as they rode. "Seriously Sam, they're gorgeous. How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I didn't really. Just took a guess."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Thank you."

They finally made it back to his place. He let them inside and carried her bag back to his room. "What do you want to do?"

It was a gorgeous day outside and she wanted to make the most of it. "Can we sit outside for a while?"

He smiled and took her by the hand, grabbing a couple of waters as they went out to his deck. They spent hours in his double lounge chair talking and cuddling. Everything he'd planned for dinner could be cooked on his grill so he fired it up so they could enjoy more time outside. They even ate out there. When the sun started to go down they moved inside to the sofa.

They called it an early night and went to bed at 10:00 because she had to be at the airport at 7:00. They got ready for bed together, with Sam finishing first so he could get her present out. He was sitting on the bed when she walked out.

Andy saw a box lying on the bed when she walked out. "What's that?"

He smiled and reached out for her hand. "Just a present."

She smiled as she went to her bag getting his out too. She took his hand and let him pull her down on the bed with him. "What's that?"

She laughed. "Oh. Just a present." They exchanged at the same time but Sam insisted that she open hers first. She carefully opened it to find the picture wallet. When she opened it her eyes teared up. "Sam?" Not only did it hold the pictures from the Penny but it had his spare badge.

He brushed the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry sweetheart. I...I just..."

She pounced on him, kissing him deeply and holding him tight. She barely whispered out. "_Thank you."_

He held her and stroked her hair for a few minutes. She pulled back and smiled. "It's your turn."

Sam opened his to find a picture of them from the same night but a different pose and her dog tags. He had to hold back the tears and be strong for her. "_Andy." _He shook his head as he held them and ran his thumb across them. "Are you sure you can part with these?" He knew that they were important.

She nodded. "I have another set and I...I need you to keep the other set for me." She smiled as she bit on her bottom lip.

He put them around his neck and then pulled her to him. "I'm going to miss you so much McNally."

She giggled as she kissed him. "I'm going to miss you too." She didn't want to have this conversation with him but for her own sanity she had to at least say the words. "Sam, I need you to know something." He raised an eyebrow. "It's ok if you...if you don't...if you don't want to wait. For me."

He was pretty shocked. "Andy, there's no one else for me." He caressed her cheek and sighed. "I mean it. I'll wait as long as I have to for you, ok?"

She started tearing up again and could only nod. "I just know it's a long time to ask."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, one, I've been on UC stints that were as long _and _there just isn't anyone else that I want. No one else makes me as happy as you do." He was going to give her the same option. "You know that umm...I would understand if...you know...if you needed to..."

She shook her head. "No way. You're it for me too Sam. I would never do that to you."

That was the end of their discussion of whether they would see other people while she was gone. They made love before they fell asleep and the next morning when they woke up. Sam woke up before her and watched her sleep for a little while. She had tried to convince him that she could take a taxi to the airport but he wouldn't give up. "I'm not letting you leave for that long and not see you off."

She kissed him hard and deep. "I'll see you in two months when my training is over."

He nodded. "I'll meet you in New York like we planned."

He whispered as he watched her sleep. "I love you Andy." He kissed her forehead and she started stirring. He hadn't meant to wake her up. She settled back down and he sighed. She needed all the sleep she could get. He finally fell back asleep.

Andy woke some time before the alarm and when she saw he was still asleep she watched him. He looked peaceful, no worry lines and he was even wearing a little smile. "I love you Sam." She woke him up a little while later and they made love until the alarm went off.

They showered together and Sam drove her to the airport. He missed the days where he could've waited at the gate with her. Now he had to settle for a long breath taking kiss and hug. She touched her dog tags that hung over his hear and smiled. "I'll see you soon."

He brushed his nose across hers. "Not soon enough beautiful."

The two months of training passed pretty quickly and Sam met her in New York. They ventured out a few times but most of their three days were spent in their room.

Leaving the second time was harder for both of them. Sam couldn't hold back the tears this time. He only let her see a few. She was a mess and he couldn't stand to see her so upset. At the check in he stood behind her, holding her close.

He couldn't let her leave this time without telling her how he feels. They're at the counter as she's checking in and he turns her to face him, cupping her face in his hands. "I need you to know something before you leave." She nodded. "I love you Andy."

She let out a shaky breath as she kissed him hard. "I love you too."

Everyone around them cheered and aww'd. They both blushed and practically ran from the counter. He waited as long as he could and let her go. They fell into a nice routine with daily emails and weekly video chats. About two months into her second departure he was at the Penny after shift. He had joined Ollie and Jerry at the bar. He hears an unfortunately familiar voice. "Sammy? Hey!"

He turned around to find Monica and some her nurse friends. He nodded and gave a half smile. "Monica."

She was smiling a little too big. "So? How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while. Been gone again?"

He shook his head. "No and I've been really good. You?"

She flicked her hair back. "Been good. Thought I'd hear from you." He grimaced a little. "Hey!" She pointed to his chest. "I never knew you were in the military."

He smiled as he looked down at the tags, taking them in his hand. "I'm not. They're my girlfriend's." He loved the surprised look.

Her smile faltered. "Girlfriend huh?" Sam nodded. "She must be something to hold you down."

He smiled even more as he rubbed them. "Yeah. She really is."

Monica looked around. "Where is she?"

He frowned a little. "On a carrier in the Pacific Ocean somewhere." His phone beeped. "Speaking of." He picked it up and his dimples cratered his face. "Hey gorgeous!"

Andy could never get rid of the happy feeling. "Hey yourself! You still at the Penny?"

Oliver stuck his face in. "Hey McNally! We're taking good care of Sammy for you."

Andy laughed at her other dad. "Hey Ollie! Thank you! How's the family?"

He smiled back. "Zoe and the girls are great. I'll tell them you asked about them."

Jerry just stuck his hand in and waved. Sam laughed and shook his head. "Nice Barber."

Another laugh from Andy. "Hey Jerry!" She locked eyes with Sam. "I can call back."

He shook his head. "No way sweetheart, I'm not missing a chance with you." He threw money down for his drinks and said goodbye to his friends, never once looking back to Monica.

He mounted his phone on his dash and quickly drove home. When he got home he switched to his laptop so he could see her better.

He smiled as she appeared. "God! I miss you so much."

She smiled even bigger. "God! I know! I'd give anything to get my hands on you right now."

He let out a shaky breath. "I would too babe." He touched the screen and she followed him. They just watched each other for a few minutes. "Can you do something for me?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Anything."

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and croaked out huskily. "Take your hair down."

She smiled at his request, knowing he loved it when she wore it down so he could play with it. She shook it out and ran her fingers through it. "I used my pear shampoo this morning."

He closed his eyes and thought of the morning she left New York and how good she smelled using that stuff. "You know that's my favorite."


	3. Chapter 3

He thinks of how soft her hair feels when he plays with it. He's missing her some kind of bad right now. He _needs_ more, needs to _see_ more but doesn't know if she'd be up to that kind of thing. He knows his eyes have to be all kinds of dark.

She can see his mind playing through something. She'd like to think she can read him pretty well after a year together as partners then more. "_Tell me what you want_." She whispers.

He gives her a half smile. "_To see you_."

She knows that'll be months away, at least face to face. There's only one way to _see_ each other now. She moves her laptop back a little so she doesn't knock it over when she pulls her t-shirt out of her pants. She knows there is _nothing_ sexy about her Navy issued charcoal shirt _or_ her sports bra so this feels a little awkward until she sees the look on Sam's face. He's gone all quiet and staring longingly at her.

He's never really been the shy type when it comes to women but _this one_ just does something to him. He...he never wants to do anything to hurt or upset her and let's face it; this kind of request could piss off some women. His throat goes immediately dry when he sees her. The sports bra normally wouldn't be sexy but it really works on her. Her perfect breasts and sculpted abs makes him hurt even more.

He whispers. "_Jesus Andy_."

She blushes a little at the emotion. "Your turn."

Sam chuckles but complies, pulling his t-shirt off. Andy's about to go for her pants when there's a loud bang at her door.

Sam jumps at the loud sounds. "What the hell?"

Andy curses when she hears. "Open up McNally!"

She looks at Sam's stunned expression. "I'm so sorry. I'll right back." She disappeared off camera but he can still hear her. "What?!"

He hears a male voice laugh. "Nice attire." Sam realizes she's shirtless and he's unimpressed.

He can hear her strained voice. "_What do want Steve? I'm kind of busy_."

Sam hears Steve laugh. "What could possibly have you busy?" He hears Andy sigh. "OH! It's _that_ night."

Andy sighs again. "Yes! Now if you don't mind."

He laughed again. "Whatever. Come see me when you're finished with Lover boy."

Sam is well passed pissed and the mood is totally gone for him. He's contemplated closing his computer and cutting her off for the night but he doesn't. He does however put his shirt back on and waits.

He hears Andy say. "I'm busy tonight. You're own your own." Then her door slams. She reappears and frowns when she sees Sam with his shirt on and she can tell he's pissed. "I'm sorry."

He can see she's picked up on his mood. "It's fine. You should go. I don't want to keep you from whatever."

Her stomach turns. "It's not what you think." He shrugged. "Really Sam. Please."

His stomach was churning. "Who is he?" Andy slumped a little. "You know what, don't worry about it." He took a deep painful breath. "I know I told you it was ok but..."

She shook her head vehemently. "He's my commanding officer Sam and..."

Sam scoffed and nodded. "Of course."

Her eyes filled with tears. "It's not like that Sam."

He reached up to close his laptop. "I gotta go."

She reached out for him. "Sam don't! He's my cousin." Sam's hand stopped in mid-air and looked at her disbelievingly. "Really Sam, ask my dad. His name is Steve McGarrett." Sam sighed. "No one knows we're related. His mom and my mom are sisters. We can't be stationed together if people find out."

Sam felt like an ass now. He should never have doubt her. "Why didn't you tell me before? Don't you trust me?"

She felt like he'd punched her in the stomach. "With my life Sam. You _know_ that. And I'm sorry I didn't. I just didn't think."

He knew she was one of those women that probably knew she was "pretty" but had no idea just how many men he had to scare off everywhere they went, even when she was in uniform. "I'm sorry. It's just...you're so fucking beautiful and I _hate_ that you're there and I'm here. I hate that you're on that damn ship with all those men looking at you like they do." She shook her head and he laughed. "Andy, you have _no idea _how many guys check you out."

She laughed and shook her head. "No way Sam. Most guys don't want a woman like me."

Sam laughed. "What's that mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm too tomboyish, too athletic or something. The soldier part doesn't usually turn them on either."

He scowled and shook his head. "They're fucking morons then. You have the most amazing body on the planet, you're sexy as hell, brilliant, funny, compassionate and..." He looked at her, _really_ looked at her and she was crying. "Babe, why are you crying?"

She wiped away the tears. "It's just...I...I miss you, I miss _us_ and I was stupid not to tell you about Steve and I hate that you thought there was something there and I'm not used to someone saying all those things to me."

He sighed and shook his head. "_I'm _sorry that I acted like that. You know I love you, right?" She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "That's my girl. I love your smile."

They were getting carried away on emotions. Andy stood up and stepped back from the camera. Sam watched as she turned a little giving him a bit of a profile view. She reached down and undid her pants, shimmying them down her hips. Sam's breath caught at the sight of her. He loved every perfectly sculpted muscle on her body. She may have been wearing a black sports bra but she was wearing a sexy pair of black and purple striped boy shorts. He licked his lips as he took in the full view.

Andy was going to give them _both_ what they needed. She picked her laptop back up and walked over to her bed. Lying down she positioned the screen where most of her upper body could be seen. Sam knew he was well and truly done for as soon as she started running her hands across her own body. She sighed as she thought of those rough but gentle hands touching her. She spoke so quietly that if Sam hadn't been intently watching her he would have missed it. _"I miss your hands Sam. They feel so good on my skin."  
_

He swallowed hard at her words, unsure if he was prepared for whatever else would happen. "_Shit Andy. I...I miss touching your soft skin." _He reached for the screen almost as if he thought he could touch her. He groaned as he hit the screen with his fingertips.

They both sighed as she ran one hand across her breasts, lightly grazing her nipples. She moaned softly. "_You to Sam."_ He was too lost in watching her to care about how slightly uncomfortable he might normally be with something like this. He quickly freed himself from the pressure he'd been battling with since he first saw her beautiful face. He watched her slender hand slide into her boy shorts and they both groaned a little. Her voice was husky with lust as she said. "_Tell me Sam. Tell me what you would do."_

Sam began to tell her every way he would touch her, every moan he would elicit from her beautiful pouty lips. Both telling the other how amazing they were and how much they loved each other. Soon both were riding out the wave of pleasure as they had their own release. What they each wanted more than anything was to be holding and kissing each other.

Sam let his head fall back on the sofa while he tried to recover. "Jesus, I miss you Andy!"

He heard her giggle a little and he looked back to see her smiling at him. "I miss you too Sam, a whole damn lot." He turned and lay back on the sofa, resting his laptop on his chest.

He smiled his dimpled smile. "I miss you a whole damn lot too sweetheart." They talked for a while longer about everyday stuff and signed off until the next week.

Sam was at the Penny with the guys one night when he ran into Andy's dad. Tommy was having dinner with one of his old cop friends. "Hey Sammy boy!"

Sam walked over to the table and shook hands with everyone. "How are you guys doing?"

Both men nodded. Tommy was the one that spoke. "Doing good." He held up the glass in front of him. "Club soda." Sam smiled and nodded. "So, I umm...I hear you kind of met my nephew Steve the other night?" Sam nodded and Tommy chuckled. "He's something else that one. He's made the family really proud. He and Andy have always been close, like the brother she never had." He was giving Sam a meaningful look. "He helped me look after her when her mom took off."

Sam had believed her once she had explained but it did make him feel better to have her dad tell him too. "It's good that she had so many people looking after her."

Tommy nodded. "Take care of my little girl Swarek. She loves you a hell of a lot and you're a good guy Sammy. Makes this old man happy to know his little girl has someone that loves her and will take care of her."

Sam smiled and nodded. "That I do sir and I _will_ take care of her."

He patted Sam on the arm. "I know. Now tell Barber and Shaw hello for me."

He nodded as he looked over at his friends. "Will do sir." He walked away with a smile on his face.

Sam decided when Andy came back he was going to talk to her about moving in with him. They were 3 weeks away from her coming home and both were beyond excited.

The weeks slowly drug by but it was finally time for Sam to meet her in North Carolina. He was packed ahead of time. They had planned to take a vacation of sorts for a week. He didn't care where they were as long as they were together. He had Ollie drop him off at the airport so he didn't have to leave his truck there.

He was never a fan of flying but seeing Andy was worth it all. He had a beer and a scotch to calm his nerves. All during the flight he played with her dog tags smiling as he thought of seeing and touching her after all those months. He did his best to arrange his arrival time as close to hers and managed to get in an hour before her.

He did his best to pack everything into a carry on and was pretty successful. He grabbed his bag out of the overhead and slowly followed the crowd. Once out he found out which way he needed to go for her and headed in that direction. Unfortunately with a military arrival he couldn't get that close to the gate and wasn't interested in fighting the crowd. There was an escalator that she'd have to come down so he found a spot near the bottom of it and waited.

Twenty minutes later he saw her, riding down the escalator with a tall uniformed guy with his arm draped across her shoulders. Sam held back the jealousy monster. They were laughing and looking around. Her smile changed completely when she locked eyes with him. She waved and bounced on her toes. He let out a chuckle at her excitement.

As soon as they stepped off the bottom step she launched herself into his arms and kissed him hard. Briefly he'd wondered what had happened to the guy, until she moaned. His focused completely turned to her and he held her tighter than ever.

She peppered his face with kisses as she said. "God! I love you! I've missed you so much."

He chuckled as he brushed his nose across hers. "I love you too beautiful." He kissed her again. "Andy, I've missed you a ridiculous amount. I hope you don't plan on seeing the light of day this week."

She giggles and swatted him. "Sam!"

Someone cleared their throat beside them and he growled a little as looked up to see the guy that had been with Andy. He almost snapped until he saw the woman in the arms of the stranger. Andy smiled at the couple. "Sam, this is my cousin Steve McGarrett and his fiancé, Kono Kalakaua." She nodded to the couple. "And this..."

Steve stopped her as he held out his hand. "Sam Swarek, the man that stole my cousin's heart." They shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you."

Sam chuckled and accepted his hand. "And it's nice to finally meet you too." He held his hand out to Kono. "And you too."

Kono smiled and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you too."

Sam couldn't let go of Andy and Steve watched with the biggest smile on his face. "Where are you two going now?"

Andy hadn't told Sam about Hawaii. He shrugged. "We've got a week or so off. Probably just hang around here for a little while."

Steve shook his head. "You're coming to Hawaii."

Sam looked from Andy to Steve questioningly. "Why?"

Steve laughed. "Because that's where we live." Nodding to Kono. "And we'd love to have you guys visit."

Sam was a little impressed. "You live in Hawaii? Wow!"

Kono nodded. "You guys can stay at my house. I'm always at Steve's anyway."

Andy shook her head a little. "You guys have work too. If I know my cousin, and I do, he'll be back to work by the time you land."

They all chuckled. Steve raised his hand. "I promise to take a day off if you guys come. I have to check in at the office but we'll do whatever you want after that."

Sam really didn't care where they went and he had always been a little interested in Hawaii. He nodded. "If Andy wants to then sure." Two seconds after the words left his mouth Andy squealed.

She bounced on her toes much like on the escalator. "Really Sam?" He nodded and smiled, loving the excitement in her eyes. She attached herself to him again and kissed him hard. "Thank you _so _much. I've always wanted to go visit Steve."

He caressed her cheek. "Anything for you sweetheart but umm...we don't have tickets."

Steve waved him off. "Let's go find a ticket counter and take care of that. If we can't get you on our flight then we'll take a later one so we can all go together."

They all walked to baggage claim to retrieve their things and found the closest ticket counter that could help them. Unfortunately they couldn't get tickets for the flight Steve and Kono were already on. They did get tickets for the next flight which left in 4 hours. They checked in and found a bar near their gate. The couples drank and got to know each other a little better.

Sam was really enjoying himself and was completely relaxed. "What do you guys do in Hawaii?"

Steve looked at Andy funny. "You didn't tell him?"

Andy shook her head and Sam said. "She didn't tell me anything." He left out that he'd thought they were involved.

Steve smiled. "We're cops. 5-0."

Sam grinned. "Like Hawaii 5-0?"

Kono and Steve laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. We know. _But_ it's a great taskforce."

Sam was even more impressed. They talked about the different cases they had been involved in until it was time to board their flight to Hawaii. Ten hours later they were landing in Honolulu. They were greeted by three men; a very large man that was introduced as Kamekona, Kono's cousin Chin Ho Kelly, and their fourth member of 5-0 Danny Williams.

Steve man hugged everyone. "I can't believe you guys are here, it's midnight. Where's Gracie?"

Danny laughed and shook his head. "She's with her mom. You didn't really think we'd let you come home without us being here did you? Who is this?"

Steve nodded to Sam and Andy. "My cousin Andy McNally and her boyfriend Sam Swarek."

Everyone shook hands. Kono spoke up. "Andy, you guys stay at my place." They shook their heads. "I mean it. I barely stay there anyway. I put fresh sheets on before I left."

They exchanged looks and Andy said. "Are you sure? We could probably find a room somewhere."

Kono shook her head and held up a set of keys. "Completely sure. It's all yours." She tossed them the keys when they nodded. They were dropped off at Kono's.

Steve waved. "Call me tomorrow cousin." Andy nodded and they went inside,

They were blown away at how beautiful it was. Andy's favorite part was the view of the beach. They stood with her back pressed to his front. "This is so beautiful."

Sam tipped his head down and whispers into her ear. "Not half as beautiful as you."

She sighs as she whispers his name, eight _long_ months finally over. "_Sam._"

He can hear the desire in her voice. He's kept his emotions in check all damn day, thinking of the least erotic things on the planet; his worst case, hockey, Oliver's mention of a speedo in the academy. Yep! That shut him down _quickly._ Now they were alone and he couldn't control it anymore. He loved that she had changed out of her uniform.

She was wearing her layered tank top look. It was one of his favorites. She sighed and let her head fall back against his shoulder as he ran his hand slowly across her stomach and up to her breasts. He groaned as she wiggled her ass against him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Sam nipped and sucked at her neck as she continued to press herself back against him. Andy twined their fingers together and ran them across her breasts, arching her back at the sensations.

Sam slid their hands up her shirt for better access. "Shit Andy!" Her nipples were really hard already. She took his other hand and moved it to the button of her jeans. He didn't need any other instructions. He made quick work of her button and zipper. She whimpered as he slowly slipped his fingertips past the top of her panties.

She let out the sweetest sound in the universe when he parted her. "Sam! God!"

He simultaneously pulled her even closer against him as he slid two fingers inside of her. She thrust back against him, gasping for air and calling to the heavens and Sam. With his free hand he removed her top and bra, bearing her breasts to the world. As much as he wanted those beautiful works of art in his mouth he knew she was too close to stop now.

Two long strokes of his thumb over her swollen nerve bundle combined with two deep thrusts of his fingers had her screaming his name and going limp in his arms. He held her tight and kissed her down from her high. After a few minutes of recovery he moved them back towards Kono's pool. A little more privacy as he finished undressing her then let her undress him.

He was painfully hard and when she wrapped her small warm hand around him, he nearly came undone right then. He kissed her deeply as she slowly stroked him. Returning the favor would have to happen later. He growled out. "_Need to be inside you. Now_!"

Andy turned her back to him and braced herself on the arms of a lounge chair. "Now Sam!"

He lined them up and thrust deep inside her, both nearly collapsing from desire. He held onto her hips tightly as he regained control. "Fuck Andy! You feel so good."

She whimpered as he slowly started to move inside her. "You too Sam. You too." He helped her stand up as he squatted a little. He needed to feel her against him. He splayed his hand across her chest as he pumped in and out of her. "Need to feel you Sam. Feel you." As she shuddered.

He reluctantly pulled out of her, turning her around and laying them down on the chair. She wrapped herself around him as they got lost in each other's kisses. She guided him back inside her. "Jesus! Sweetheart, I...I need...need to..."

Andy thrust her hips up into his and he groaned. "I missed you. Come on Sammy. Give me all you've got."

He lost all control then. Eight months of missing her hit him all at once and he thrust harder and deeper into her as she begged for more; telling him how much she loved him and how good he felt inside her. Sam couldn't hold out any longer. Knowing he'd made her cum at least three times he felt like it was ok. "Let go Sam. It's ok. I've got you."

She wrapped herself tighter around him as he growled out her name. "_Andy_!" He was breathless as collapsed against her, kissing her chest and neck while he mumbled how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. They woke up some time later and went inside to bed. The next afternoon Andy called Steve to see if they could meet for lunch. They confirmed 1:00 and were given directions to Kamekona's food truck.

Sam shook his head. "A food truck sweetheart? I don't know about this." Kono had left her car for them to use and for once Sam let Andy drive.

They pulled up next to the 5-0 gang. Sam wasn't thrilled about this new food thing. Danny laughed. "The food's really good Sam, I promise."

He'd already heard stories of how much Danny hated the island at first so he figured if he was recommending it then it must be ok. He took a few bites before admitting it was some of the best food he's eaten. After lunch he and Andy ride around with Steve and Danny seeing the island for a couple of hours. They had dinner alone at a restaurant that Steve recommended.

Their days were filled with exploring the big island and hanging out with the 5-0 crew at night. On their fourth day they had a bit of an adventure. They were eating lunch when the guys got a call for a bank robbery in progress with hostages.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Andy climbed in the car with Steve and Danny. The adrenaline was pumping. Steve called into dispatch. "We're five blocks away. How long until back-up?"

Dispatch crackled back. "Five minutes. S.W.A.T. is rolling too. They'll be a little longer."

Steve shook his head. "What's the hold up?"

Dispatch. "They're on their way from another scene. Maybe ten minutes."

Steve slammed his fist into the steering wheel. "Copy."

Andy and Sam exchanged looks and nodded. "We could help."

Danny shook his head. "No way! You guys are civilians here." Steve nodded.

Andy locked eyes with him in the rearview mirror. "Steve. Come on. You need us and you _know_ we can help."

Steve didn't speak again until they screeched to a halt in front of the bank. Kono and Chin pulled up beside them. Everyone climbed out and rushed to the rear of the car. Steve grabbed two extra vests and passed them to Sam and Andy. "Today _only." _They nodded. "You stay with us and don't make any moves unless I say so." Again they nodded as they strapped on the vests. Steve passed them shotguns. He pulled out the mic and turned on the intercom. "This is Steve McGarrett with HPD. We're going call the bank. We just want to know if everyone is ok."

While Steve tried to make contact, Chin and Kono tried to access the security cameras to get an idea of what they were up against. Danny, Andy, and Sam stood by with their guns trained on the front doors.

A man inside finally answered as they got the security feed up. Chin raised three fingers for how many perps. "Hello. Who am I speaking to?"

There was a grumble of laughter. "Who I _am _doesn't matter. What I want _does_." The whole team could hear the conversation.

Steve nodded. "Ok. What do you want then?" Chin was doing his best to get the faces of the guys inside.

The man inside said. "A car, here in ten minutes."

Glances were exchanged. "You're on an island. There's nowhere you can go that we won't find you." Some screaming and cursing. "I'm not trying to be difficult. You just don't have a lot of options."

Chin finally got an I.D. "Donnie and Jamie McAllister and the other guy is Hank Davenport. Mostly they all carry B&E's and possession. Hank's done time for manslaughter. It doesn't look good Steve."

He looked to his team. "Hank, we just want to resolve this peacefully. Why don't you guys come on out?"

Hank laughed. "Why don't you go to hell?"

Chin watched as Hank moved through the crowd of hostages. "He's moving towards the door and unlocking it." They all waited for him to exit. "Oh! God!" A gun shot rang out followed by a body being shoved out the door.

Hank picked the phone back up and growled. "_I want a way out of here now! For every fifteen minutes I have to wait, another one dies."__  
_  
The call was disconnected. Chin and Kono watched as Hank busted all the phones. Luckily he hadn't thought of the cameras yet. Steve stared at the bank for a few minutes before speaking. "How many hostages Chin?"

He counted quickly as Steve paced. "Twenty and he has them all blocking the front doors."

Steve stopped and thought about an entrance plan. S.W.A.T. was on scene now but Steve still had command. After a few minutes he said. "We're going to make a hard loud entry to the back, distract them away from the front where we'll have a team waiting to extract." He looked around. "Danny, Kono, Markus, Reed, and Olsen, you're coming with me to do the hard entry. Chin, you take McNally, Swarek, Cash, Jones, and Franks for the hostage extraction." Everyone nodded at their orders. "We go now while we still have the element of surprise." More nods. Everyone geared up and Steve's team moved into position. Over the earpieces they heard. "On my count. Three. Two. One." They blew the back doors off and went in fast.

Everyone started screaming when they heard the explosion. Hank roared. "Let's go!" They ran to the back just like Steve had hoped. Chin and the others watched the screen and made their move as soon as it was clear. "Honolulu Police! We're here to help. Please move quietly and quickly out of the doors." They could hear gunfire coming from the back.

Steve yelled. "They're..." Static.

Chin froze. "Steve? Danny?" Seconds later he realized what he was trying to say. They heard the gunmen. "Everyone out! Now!" The rest of the people screamed and ran. Chin and the others positioned themselves around the room and when the guys appeared he yelled. "HPD! You're surrounded! Put down your weapons!"

Hank yelled. "I'm not going back to prison! Screw you!"

Steve and his team were right behind them. "Put it down Hank. You got nowhere to go." Hank made a move and Steve shot him in the shoulder. The other two dropped their weapons and hit the floor.

The guys were rounded up and taken back to 5-0. Andy and Sam rode back with Steve and Danny. Both were twitching from the adrenaline. Steve watched them in his mirror. "You guys ok?" They smiled and nodded. "Make you think about a transfer for a few minutes doesn't it?"

Sam had thought about that exact thing. The climate is much better and apparently the action too. He never thought he'd ever want to leave Toronto until now. That was only if Andy wanted to though. "I wouldn't have expected that here. Like you said, where could they go that they wouldn't be found?"

Danny laughed. "I've been here three years and they _still_ manage to surprise me."

Sam looked to Andy. She was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. He made a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone. Kono brought her car back to 5-0 for them. They left after a few minutes and quickly headed home. Andy pounced on him as soon as they walked through the door. He was glad she'd kept her hands to herself during the drive otherwise they probably would've gotten arrested. She was forceful as she pushed him against the wall. He groaned as his back thudded against the hard surface.

Her heart was still racing from the action in the bank and all she wanted was Sam. She wanted him to ravish her. When they stepped through the door she shoved him against the wall. He froze, her aggressiveness surprising him. He pulled her close and crushed his lips to hers. He spun them around so she was gain at the wall and he ran his hands around to cup her ass, lifting her off her feet. They stumbled their way to the sofa, quickly discarding clothes along the way. There was nothing gently and slow about the way they made love. When it was over they lay tangled up in each other on the sofa, breathing heavily and smiling.

Andy ran her fingers lightly across his chest. "Wow Sam! That was...that was..." She let out a giggle and he followed with a chuckle of his own.

He nodded as he kissed her temple. "That definitely was." He lightly ran his fingertips up and down her arm. He sighed. "Today was pretty crazy."

She nodded into his chest. "Ever had anything that crazy in Toronto?"

He thought over his 12 year career and shook his head. "Not outside anything that wasn't UC related. You would think since it's an island that they wouldn't have as much crime." He shook his head again. "I mean, where did he think he was going to go? Even if he got a chopper or a boat, there was _no way_ they were getting away."

She nodded as she kissed his chest. "You know they don't think that stuff through most of the time."

Sam nodded in agreement and sighed. He was happier than he had been in a really long time. "Hey babe?"

She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and raised p to look at him. "Yeah?"

Running his fingers though her hair he looked her in the eye. "Have you ever thought about living somewhere else?" She nodded. He looked back up at the ceiling and nodded too.

She watched him, as he thought. "Have you?"

He shook his head before he said. "Not until recently. I always thought I'd stay in Toronto. It keeps me close enough to Sarah and all of my friends are there."

Andy knew the feeling. All of her new friends and her dad were there. She had grown up there and had never really thought about moving. "So. Are you saying...what are you saying?"

Sam chuckled. "I don't know, just thinking I guess." He pulled her over on top of him. He sighed as he caressed her face. "I missed you a lot."

She smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. "I missed you too, a ridiculous amount. I'm done though. No more Navy for me, no more tours. I'm all yours if you...if you want me."

Sam smiled, letting his dimples take over completely. "Babe, there's no one I want more."

She kissed him harder. "Same here. You make me very happy Sam. I'd go anywhere with you."

He sat up, taking her with him straddling his lap. He ran his finger s lightly across every inch of her body, trailed kisses across her neck and collar bone. They made love again, showered, and cooked dinner. The next day they spent alone, touring the island. Sam had taken a week and a half of vacation and now it was time to get back. The night before they left they had dinner with the gang at Steve and Kono's.

Steve knew what kind of cop Andy was because he knew what kind of soldier she was. He'd been studying Sam since he arrived and at the bank robbery scene. He had the experience and Steve had room on his team. He raised a glass to his cousin and her boyfriend. "It's been great having you guys." Everyone agreed. "If you ever want a change of scenery, there's a spot on 5-0 for _both_ of you."

Sam and Andy nodded. "Thank you."

Kono smiled and said. "Steve and I are getting married in three months. We're hoping you guys can make it back."

Sam nodded. "We'll be here."

The next morning they left for Toronto. As soon as they landed and dropped their luggage at home they let Frank know they were back. Their presence was requested for drinks at the Penny after shift.

When Sam walked in he found Oliver at the bar. "Hey brother!"

Sam smiled and shook hands with his best friend. "Hey buddy! How's it going?"

Ollie nodded to the bar stool beside him. "Things are good. Where's the other half?"

Sam chuckled. "She's parking the beast and talking to her dad."

His best friend shook his head. "You let her drive your truck?" Sam nodded and shrugged as Liam brought over drinks. "Sammy, you _never_ let _anyone_ drive the beast."

He took a drink of his beer and nodded. "True but s_he_ isn't just _anyone."_

He felt to arms wrap around him. "Hey Sammy! You've been away for a while."

Sam turned to see Monica standing entirely too close to him. He pulled away. "Yeah. I've been on vacation."

Monica was smiling big. "A visit to St. Catherine's huh? How's Sarah doing?"

He caught Andy's presence before he could speak. "Oliver! I see you're keeping him out of trouble." She moved to stand between his legs and kissed him hard. Oliver smiled and shrugged. "Just for that you don't get your present _we _brought you from _Hawaii."_

Oliver's jaw dropped. "You got Sammy to go to Hawaii?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. Andy nodded. "Actually it was _his_ idea. My cousin's fiancé let us stay in her house for the week. It was _amazing_. We barely even left the place."

Sam eyed her and shook his head. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the blonde she would later find out was an ex, stalked away. Oliver and Sam busted out laughing at her smile. He pulled her close. "Woman, _you _are something else."

All of their friends finally arrived and their presents were given out. Over the next few weeks they talked about a move to Hawaii. It wasn't a decision they took lightly. They went back for the wedding and their decision was made. Six months after that they made a permanent move and joined 5-0.


End file.
